


Sterrenlicht

by RileySavage7



Series: Celestial Love Affair [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, English Title is 'Starlight', F/F, Fluff, Maybe I kill Flairville in this a little, With a side of angst, future setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: “Well Becky... I appreciate you continuing tonight’s entertainment just for me, but...”Becky puts her hands in her pockets and shrugs. “Actually... I was planning on watching the flick with you. It’s always been one of my favourites”.“Just the two of us?”, Charlotte questions, once again growing suspicious of this Becky woman.“Lass, I’ve been on my feet all day, all week. I frankly don’t have the energy to sexually harass you”.A girlish giggle escapes Charlotte’s lips and she is more caught by surprise than Becky by it. “I’ll feel silly sitting in that big empty theatre, with just you”.Becky shakes her head. “Trust me, once the movie starts you won’t even notice. “You’ll be amongst the stars, love”.





	Sterrenlicht

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Celestial Lovers-verse, but it can be understood without having to read the first three stories (although, it does help to know those) 
> 
> Inspired by my favourite Pearl Jam song - Last Kiss.

**Part one**

_Dear Sasha_

_Thanks for the vase. Since Sonya’s death I hardly ever receive any flowers, but it still looks pretty standing on my coffee table._

_It’s weird, all of her fitness magazines still come in the mail. I’ve sent countless emails to cancel the subscriptions, but they still get delivered each month and then I cry like a baby. I miss her._

_I’ve joined a book club. This month’s read is a romance – about corporal punishment. I’m starting to think that damn book club is just a gathering for sexually frustrated widows (and no, I’m not one!). I just needed to get out, you know. I fear I am becoming one of those eccentric, cat-lady types. The ones who smell like mothballs and regret. I sure as hell don’t wanna end up like that._

_I have to keep my email short today because I have plans. About a week ago I received an invitation to a new cinema that shows classic movies. Heaven knows how I got in the guest list, I don’t know the owner. But I figured a night out will do a world of good._

_They’re showing ‘Casablanca’. I’ve never seen it, but I Googled it and looks like something I’d enjoy. Not a whip in sight. It is kinda old though - think the universe is trying to tell me something?_

_I miss you a lot, Sash. I know you’re travelling the world and that you’re busy finding yourself – more power to you – but don’t forget where your home is. And look after yourself!_

_Love,_

_Charlotte_

\--

The sun is just about to set and it leaves the sky in a beautiful orange-pink hue. Charlotte makes her way into the _Capricorn Cinema_ , a quaint little place set between two big clothing retailers. The lobby’s empty but for one of the ushers – a redhead dressed in black trousers, a crisp white button-up with a red bowtie.

“Hello! Would you like some popcorn?”, the redhead asks lively. She all but skips over to Charlotte, who on her part, is left confused at the lack of other people.

“A-am I late?”, she stammers, deciding that this was all a bit suspect.

“Late? No, no, no. In fact my dear, you’re early”. The redhead (who Charlotte has decided is definitely Irish) smiles and tucks at her bowtie. “Are you sure you don’t want popcorn? Or a drink? We’re all out of sparkling water, but there’s alcohol”. She give a cheeky wink.

Charlotte folds her arms dismissively. “I don’t drink”.

“Are you sure? You look like a girl who knows her way around a bottle of gin”.

Charlotte’s mouth hangs open and for the first time in years she has no words. She scoffs at the other woman and says “I don’t drink... and I don’t want popcorn either. I was just looking for the entrance to the cinema”.

The Irish woman nods intently. “This is it”, she says. “You’ve arrived”.

“Well then where are all the other people? I was invited to the opening of the Capricorn Cinema. I thought it was tonight, but maybe I was... ”

“Lass you’re in the right place”, the redhead smiles. “But the movie only starts in a few minutes, so just take a seat here in the lobby and try some of our delicious soft serve ice-cream. It's vanilla - and I have a feeling that's your favourite”.

“B-but... am I the only one who showed up?”, Charlotte questions.

“It seems like it”

“Oh... perhaps this wasn’t such a great idea after all”, Charlotte says with a sigh.

“Don’t you like the movie?”

“I’ve never seen it”, Charlotte admits as she sits down on one of the benches in the yellow-lit lobby.

The usher takes a seat next to Charlotte on the bench, keeping a respectable distance. She stares at the blonde with some intent. “You... you’ve never seen Casablanca?”, she asks.

“No. Maybe I’ll catch it on Netflix sometime... I-I should go”. Charlotte gets up on her feet, ready to leave the cinema.

“Lass, please” the redhead , with the name ‘Becky’ on her tag, gently pulls at Charlotte’s arm. “...you’ve come all this way. You put on that gorgeous dress. You look absolutely amazing”. Becky gives a playful smirk. “Why waste all of that glamour by going home?”

Charlotte pulls her arm away, giving the shorter woman a once-over. “I can’t watch a movie all alone... this is America. And how do I know this isn’t some human trafficking ring?”

Becky chuckles lowly and Charlotte can’t help but find it strangely melodic.

“Why would anyone want to kidnap you? You look about thirty – human traffickers want kids”.

Charlotte gives a scowl and she swiftly turns to leave.

“Charlotte, wait...” Becky calls after her. 

Turning around, the blonde’s brilliant green eyes catch the Irish woman’s. “How do you know my name?”

“I was the one who invited you”. Becky plays with her bowtie. “I’m the owner of the _Capricorn_ ”.

Charlotte steps forwards. “You?”

Becky nods with a small smile on her face. “I invited a few people, but it seems you’re the only other cinephile in this town. My name is Becky Lynch”.

Charlotte raises an eyebrow at Becky’s outstretched hand, but decides to shake it in any case.

“Well Becky... I appreciate you continuing tonight’s entertainment just for me, but...”

Becky puts her hands in her pockets and shrugs. “Actually... I was planning on watching the flick with you. It’s always been one of my favourites”.

“Just the two of us?”, Charlotte questions, once again growing suspicious of this Becky woman.

“Lass, I’ve been on my feet all day, all week. I frankly don’t have the energy to sexually harass you”.

A girlish giggle escapes Charlotte’s lips and she is more caught by surprise than Becky by it. “I’ll feel silly sitting in that big empty theatre, with just you”.

Becky shakes her head. “Trust me, once the movie starts you won’t even notice. In fact, you won’t be here. You’ll be transported away to different place, a romantic place”. Becky grabs hold of Charlotte’s hand. “You’ll be amongst the stars, love”.

For a moment Charlotte’s captivated by the Irish woman – lost in her eyes or something. 

“So what do you say?”, Becky asks as she let’s go of the blonde’s hand.

“Yes”, Charlotte breathes out.

 

\--

“I love this film... Ingrid Bergman is so beautiful”, Becky whispers.

“Are you one of those people who talk in movie theatres?”, Charlotte asks and takes a sip of the white wine Becky got her despite all her protests.

“I can’t help it. I like movies and actors... Showbiz in general”.

Charlotte turns to the woman beside her. “So opening a cinema was your way of getting your own little slice of Hollywood?”

Becky considers her answer for a few seconds. “Something like that”. She looks sad all of a sudden, but then shoves at Charlotte. “You’re missing all the good parts”.

“Who are you?”, Charlotte’s asks bemused.

“My mother’s daughter...”, Becky says with a silly grin on her face. “I’m also rather sweet, or so say all the girls”.

Charlotte rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway. “I remember what we used to call girls like you back in the day”.

“And what’s that?”

“A fuckboy”, Charlotte says unabashed.

Becky gives another deep chuckle at this. “Just watch the film, Charlotte”.

But Charlotte doesn’t let up. “I’m serious – you better not try anything with me”.

“I would never cheat on the love of my life”, Becky says and takes a sip of wine.

“Good”.

“Maybe with Ingrid Bergman... but she’s long gone”, Becky jokes and turns her attention back to the screen.

 

\--

_Dear Sasha_

_Sorry to hear about you and Bayley. But are you sure you can’t work things out? You’re cute together. I know you say she messed up, but I know you and the ratio of who screwed up probably skews in your favour._

_I’m once again writing this email pressed for time. Believe it or not, but I’m going out. Last week I made friends with the owner of the new cinema. Her name is Becky Lynch. She’s a cheeky Irish ‘lass’ who’s waaaay too charming for her own good – or mine, to be honest! I’ll let you know how it goes._

_Love,_

_Charlotte_

_PS- that vase you sent came in handy after all. Becky sent me pink roses. I have no idea how she knew those were my favourite._

\--

 

**Part two**

“What on earth is this place, Becky?”, Charlotte asks when Becky parks the car in front of a old, rundown restaurant.

“You’ve never been here? It’s the best seafood restaurant in the city. Come on, let’s go”.

The two get out of Becky’s car. 

“We used to come here as teenagers all the time”, Becky says and leads Charlotte through the doors. 

The restaurant is completely deserted. It looks as if they’re doing some restoration, what with all the newspapers on the floor, the freshly varnished chairs and the array of boxes on the counter top at the bar.

“Why are we the only people here?” Charlotte queries, quirking an eyebrow at the shorter woman.

“It’s err... not exactly open yet. Come on, have a seat”, Becky pulls out a chair at a table with the a stunning view of the ocean.

“Are they fixing it up? It looks a mess”.

Becky gives chortle. “The owner wants to revamp”.

“Are we even allowed to be in here?”

“Yes... I’m quite close with the owner so...” Becky sits down opposite Charlotte. She takes a lighter from her jacket’s pocket and lights the candle in the centre of the table.

“Wait... D-do you own this place as well?”

Becky gave a sure nod. “It was just here – rotting away. I figured I’d buy it and fix it up. You know, give people a place where they could make memories again”.

Charlotte searches for Becky’s eyes. “You say you grew up in this town, but I don’t remember ever running into you”.

Becky gives a wry smile. “I remember you very vividly”.

“I have a great memory”, Charlotte states and then stares out the window, watching the sun disappear behind the vast ocean. 

“Well then I’m offended. I always thought I left a lifelong impression on all of my conquests”

“Conquest? Me? You must have me confused with someone else. I would have remembered some smooth talking, Irish girl chatting me up”. Charlotte watches as the flame flickers between them. “This place is actually kinda creeping me out”

Becky leans back in the chair. “Charlie, look around you. This place... it has class and character”.

“Does it have food? Or waiters?”, Charlotte asks with arms folded.

“Not yet – but one day it will”. Becky’s eyes lit up as she says “It'll be beautiful and I'll call it ‘ _Aquarius_ ’”.

Charlotte stares in wide-eyed awe of the woman. “Who are you?”

Becky worries her lip in between her teeth. “I’ve been here... I’ve been there. Really I’m just someone who wants to put a smile on people’s faces. In any case, I figured you’d get a little peckish, so I made sure we’d have something to eat. Wait right here”. Becky dashes to the back, Charlotte assumes she’s off to the kitchen.

The redhead returns with two plates of _penne_ in a tomato mussel sauce.

“Here you go lass. I hope you like Mediterranean”. She places the food in front of the blonde.

“This is... I can’t remember the last time I had this...”

Becky settles back in her seat and stabs her fork into her dinner. “Enjoy”.

\--

After dinner the two take a walk along the pier and Charlotte can’t help but wonder who this other woman is. It’s as if she just appeared out of nowhere.

“Are you real?”, she asks.

Becky glances over at the blonde. “What do you mean?”

“Just that... I don’t know...” Charlotte plays with the necklace around her neck. “... I’m afraid that I’m losing my mind and that you’re just a figment of my imagination, a product of my sub-conscious”.

“A product of your what?”

Charlotte smiles at the other woman. “It’s like you’re a fantasy or...”

“Ah, I’m your fantasy am I?” Becky says and pokes at Charlotte’s shoulder.

“No! That’s... that’s not what I said”.

Becky rests her hands on her hips. “Seducing you was quite easy”, she says dreamily.

Charlotte rolls her eyes, but smiles in spite of herself. “Why don’t you wanna talk about yourself? Why do you use humour as a way to divert the attention away from yourself?”

Becky shrugs. “I’m rather dull. I used to live here, used to go to school here. But then I left with the promise of coming back. And I did. I kept that promise”. Becky looks at Charlotte. “What about you? What’s your story?”

Charlotte thinks for a bit. “After high school I worked for my dad. I met a wonderful girl and we fell in love. We were happy – relatively happy – but she died two years ago”.

Becky nods slowly. “Was she your great love?”

Charlotte doesn’t answer immediately. She stops and stares up at the inky blue skies adorned with far away flickering stars. “I think so – It's always been her for as long as I can remember”.

“I lost my great love too”, Becky says. Charlotte offers a sympathetic smile. 

“The one you said you’d never cheat on?”

Becky nods. “Eleven years ago... we were nineteen”. The Irish woman gives a fleeting smile. “I wanted to take her to Markham Park, to the observatory. Stargazing was always our thing”. Becky bites her lip. “We drove up there... and I lost control of my mom’s car and...” her voice cracks slightly and she takes a deep breath before she continues. “... my life’s never been the same since that night”.

Charlotte thinks for a few long seconds and then she links her arm with Becky’s. The gesture catches the red haired woman off guard, but she smiles still.

“That’s a cool necklace”, she says, pointing at what looks to be a guitar pick.

“Yeah... I’ve always just kinda had it”.

 

**Part 3**

_Dear Sasha_

_I’m really excited to hear about the engagement! Sure, you’ve only known this Elias guy for three weeks and you broke up with Bayley four weeks ago, but like you said: love is love._

_To be honest, these last few weeks I’ve begun to understand why you do the things you do. Becky Lynch has completely enchanted me – that’s the only way I can describe it. After Sonya’s death I felt as if I couldn’t go on – as if I’d never truly be happy again. But Becky’s come into my life and changed all of that. It’s like I’m seeing the stars for the first time in a long time and sure, maybe that’s a tad sentimental and sugary, but I have a feeling I’ll be writing poetry by the end of this relationship. It’s just the way she has me._

_I hope your marriage to the bluegrass singer and barista Elias, is just as fulfilling as my fling with Becky. I want you to be happy. I want both of us to be happy._

_I have to go now. Becky’s taking me somewhere ‘special’. I have no idea where we’re going and usually that would scare me, but she’s an enigma and I’ve accepted it._

_Love,_

_Charlotte_

\--

“Where are we going?”, Charlotte asks as she follows Becky through the opened glass doors.

“This...”, Becky raises her arms and slides over to the middle of the gallery. “... is _Libra_. Used to be an artisan cheese shop, but now it’ll house some of the best local artists’ paintings”. She gestures for Charlotte to join her and the blonde does. Becky pulls Charlotte close and wraps her arms around her waist. 

“So this is your building as well?”

“Indeed”.

“And they all have these Zodiac signs as names?”

Becky nods. “I wanted to pave this whole town with stars and I want to see your face as we light them all up for the very first time”.

Charlotte purses her lips together to keep from laughing. “Are you some kind of poet?”, she asks as she tucks a stray red lock behind Becky’s ear.

“I used to be”. Becky takes Charlotte’s hand in hers and read along to the inked letters on the side of the blonde’s hands. “A little patience?”

Charlotte gives a nod. “Yeah, it’s from this song I liked back when... I don’t know, I’ve always just liked it”.

\--

They spend the rest of the evening on the wooden floor of the gallery, listening to music and drinking ‘grown-up grape juice’, as Becky calls it. Their conversations range from music to food, from sport to religion. 

“What do you think is out there? You know, in space”, Charlotte asks as she lies on her back, looking at the dark sky through the class top ceiling of the gallery.

“The stars, the milky way. All those wonderful and magical things”.

Charlotte gives half a smile. “What about heaven?”

“Well, I could believe and trust in the mercy of some omnipotent being up there in a castle made of clouds ...” Becky turns to face Charlotte and for a moment she forgets what she wants to say as she’s once again floored by the blonde’s beauty. The words come eventually when she whispers “... or I could believe in stars”, Becky smiles. “And I choose the stars because they make me feel...infinite”.

And then they kiss. 

Becky pulls Charlotte in, traces her fingers along the blonde woman’s elegant neck and their lips meet in a haste. Charlotte moans into Becky’s lips and places soft pecks along her perfect jawline.

“I... I know you”. Charlotte pulls away after she says this. She stares into Becky’s eyes as she tries to figure out why this woman seemed so familiar.

“Why do I know you?”

“Charlie... babe, I can explain”.

Charlotte shakes her head and leans over, pulling at the collar of Becky’s t-shirt. Her face drops when she sees the tattoo on the redhead’s clavicle.

“Why... h-how did I know you’d have a tattoo there? And how did I know it would be those lyrics? WHO ARE YOU?!”, Charlotte asks, letting go of Becky’s shirt and getting back on her feet.

“Look... I... was going to tell you. I just wanted to ease you into it, Charlie”, Becky was on her feet now too.

“Stop calling me Charlie. And stop lying to me”. She runs her hand through her blonde hair. “Tell. Me. The. Truth”.

“I-I don’t know if you... If you’ll believe me”, Becky stammers. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth and wipes her face with her hand a few times. “We... dated. For two years”. Becky sighs and buries her hands in her jeans’ pockets. “We graduated and after that summer vacation I left to go to a drama school in L.A. You stayed behind because your father wanted you to work for him for a year before you left for college”, Becky smiles as she remembers fondly. “But after I left we grew even closer. We’d talk on the phone for hours and hours. I wrote so many poems and I’d recite them, just for you”.

Charlotte swallows deep. The memories don’t all come back at once, but she sees some hazy, distorted images of her younger self, and a hazy, distorted younger Becky, too.

“I came back just before Christmas... And we spent every single second together. The last Saturday of my visit I wanted to take you to the Fox Observatory to look at the stars. We were talking, laughing and singing along to the music... then I just... I lost control of the car somehow. I-I remember hearing this loud crash – and then everything went pitch black”. Becky struggles to keep the tears at bay, sniffling as she continues. “When I woke up I had a few facial injuries, a couple broken ribs. I asked about you, but the doctors wouldn’t tell me anything”.

“A-and then what?”, Charlotte asks, wiping away the tears that were now falling down her cheeks.

“I... I got discharged and the first thing I did was visit you. But you... you couldn’t remember me. At all”. Becky wipes her tears away, too. “Your father asked me to leave you alone... To never make any contact with you ever again or else he’d... But as you know, I never listened to Ric. It was only when I got shot at in a Denny’s parking lot, that I realized he was serious. I told my mom we weren’t safe here and she went back to Dublin”. Becky shrugs. “I dropped out of acting school and moved to New York City. I got lost in a bit of everything – money, drugs, women... But I never forgot about you. I always thought of you – of us – all the time”.

\--

_Dear Charlotte_

_Where the hell are you?! I’ve been calling and texting for two weeks now! I know you’re not dead ‘cos you’re reading my messages (phones can show that, fyi)._

_I broke up with Elias after I caught him in bed with some bottle blonde bimbo (no offense). I’ve decided that guys suck and that I’m dropping my ‘bi’ and that I will be purely pussy from now on. And before you start with ‘sexual orientation is not a choice’ and all your usual bullshit – leave me alone, I’m broken hearted._

_I’m happy you’re spending time with actual humans and not just the folks you see on Lifetime and TLC. But Char, there’s something I need to tell you about this Becky Lynch._

_I made a new friend, her name’s Ember. She was a freshman back when you were senior in high school. She asked how you were and then... Char, she asked about the accident you were in. I explained that I only met you about three years ago when you and Sonya visited Boston. I didn’t know you were in an accident. You never told me. Either way, this Ember chick said you were dating this Irish girl named Becky. I thought it was all just too weird._

_What’s going on Charlotte? Are you keeping things from me? Do you know Becky? Did you guys really date? Please, please, please call me before I book a goddamn plane ticket._

_Love,_

_Sasha_

 

\--

The memories came flooding back after a while. Suddenly, Charlotte remembered lazy afternoons helping Becky with geography. She remembered dinner at her mother’s house and ice-cream on the porch. Becky went and stole a rose for her once. 

She remembers prom. Becky in an emerald green dress. They slow danced to ‘Perfect’ and it was – it was perfect.

Late at night she remembered their first time – how scared she was and how Becky made her feel at ease. And she remembers how content she was with just laying in Becky’s embrace.

It took Charlotte a few weeks to process everything. It took her a few weeks to realise that while she was in a coma her father and his cronies erased all the memories of Becky from her life. Her social media accounts were probably deleted, all their pictures were thrown away. It now made sense why her father sent her away for physical rehab in England and encouraged her to stay there long after she completed the programme. The only thing he couldn’t get rid of was the tattoo – the only thing that she still had of Becky and that she carried around with her all these years.

Her dad was gone now. She couldn’t be mad at him. And she couldn’t be mad at Becky. It was an accident after all. Charlotte wanted to make things right with the Irish woman, especially now that she remembers her – remembers how much she once loved the woman.

\--

Charlotte finds Becky at _Aquarius_ , standing on the deck, leaning over the railings, watching the sky fill up with stars. She knocks on the frame of the door and the Irish woman turns around.

“Charlotte?”, she sounds genuinely surprised and Charlotte can’t help but smile when she sees the look of awe on her face. 

“Chicken...”

Becky smirks. “How do you remember _that_?” 

Charlotte joins Becky and now they both gaze up at the beautiful emptiness in front of them.

“It’s all coming back. Somehow. I didn’t think amnesia worked like that, but hey...”

Becky turns to Charlotte. “I’m sorry”, she says in a voice just above a whisper.

“Don’t be”, and that _was_ a whisper.

“But I ruined everything... I ruined your life - our future together. ”

“It was an accident, Becks. And if anything, I should apologize to you. What my dad did was... evil. I’m really sorry you had to go through that”.

“I’d go through that and much worse for you, love”.

 Charlotte pulls Becky in for a hug and it lasts forever. When they finally part, Charlotte looks down at the guitar pick necklace. 

“This...”, she says as she begins unclasping the necklace. “... belongs to you”. She smiles as she signals for Becky to turn around. The redhead obliges and Charlotte carefully puts it around Becky’s pale neck.

Becky swiftly turns around and places a soft kiss on Charlotte’s lips.

“You used to really love me”, she says with a lazy smile.

“I remember”.

Then it’s Charlotte’s turn to kiss Becky.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I dabbled in dubious amnesia recovery - I'm officially a fan fic writer now! 
> 
> Thanks for reading x
> 
> Tumblr: RileySav7


End file.
